Juego de Niños
by nympharore black
Summary: En un dia nevado Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en un tradicional juegos de niños...pero al final resulta todo menos una travesura.One Shot.


**Juego de niños**

A las afueras del castillo, la nieve caía apaciblemente el los terrenos. Un día precioso… El sol brillaba, alumbrando las copas blancas de los árboles, haciendo que estos parecieran estar adornados de escarcha; el ambiente frío le daba un aspecto mágico a los jardines y esta magia parecía contagiar a los alumnos que emanaban armonía…

Draco Malfoy salía por la puerta trasera del colegio. Caminando, se fue hacia los lados del lago, donde árboles frondosos cubiertos de nieve predominaban en el espacio. Fácilmente ahí se hubiera podido esconder un Colacuerno Húngaro. Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol especialmente grueso, frente al lago y observó con tranquilidad a algunos alumnos que jugaban con la nieve, tirándose bolas y haciendo muñecos toscos. Se rió por lo infantil que parecían… y entonces un vuelco en el estómago le recordó lo que había sucedido aquella mañana de vacaciones de navidad en el pasillo de la bruja tuerta.

Había estado corriendo por el pasillo para poder llegar a tiempo al desayuno, aquel día por mala suerte el frío había hecho que se quedara dormido y se tropezó con alguien en medio del corredor. Ambos, él y la otra persona que tropezó, cayeron al suelo por el fuerte impacto. Una sensación de disgusto mezclada con una de ansias se apoderó de él al ver que la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a él era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo Griffindor. Aquella mañana llevaba su desordenado cabello recogido en dos trenzas y un gorrito de invierno rosa le cubría su cabeza. Notó que a aquella chica un aura nueva la cubría. Sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios rojos le daban un aspecto muy tierno, que para su consternación, le resultó terriblemente atractivo. Sus grandes ojos miel se clavaron en los suyos grises, mostrando una belleza que nunca antes había notado, escrutándolo.

Al levantarse y solo por educación le tendió la mano a la ahora sorprendida muchacha. Sus miradas seguían cruzadas.

Pero algo ocurrió en el momento en que sus manos se unieron: una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, cual rayo. Inmediatamente después que la griffindor estuvo de pie, retiró su pálida mano de la de la chica como si esta le quemara.

Aún sin perder el contacto visual le dijo en un susurro que se esforzó por que fuera indiferente:

Ten mas cuidado para la próxima, Granger. – Se espantó al sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Desde cuando se ponía nervioso cuando se topaba con la sangre sucia de Granger?

Lo mismo te podría decir a ti, Malfoy- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa audaz, la cual le fue imposible a Malfoy no imitarla.

Los dos siguieron caminos opuestos. Segundos después, Draco volteó sin dejar de caminar, preguntándose que había sido eso... pero ella ya no estaba.

El rubio se había recostado del tronco del árbol, todavía con la imagen de Hermione vívida en su mente… Entones una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su mejilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente y cayera al frío suelo.

Se sacudió la cara e indignado se puso de pié, dispuesto a enfrentar a su agresor… Pero, salvo a los estudiantes que estaban jugando lejos de él, no había mas nadie.

Maldito Peeves…- murmuró enojado, pensando que en realidad el poltergeist había sido el culpable.

Entonces otra bola procedente de los arbustos aterrizó de lleno contra su pecho, causándole una sorpresa molesta.

¡¿Quien rayos está ahí?! – gritó a aparentemente nadie.

Como respuesta obtuvo un silencio y el trino de un pajarito. Observaba con agudeza los arbustos del pequeño bosque que estaba a su lado, entonces el crujido de unas hojas llamó su atención.

Se adentró al bosquecillo con la intención de descubrir a su atacante. Con su vista de águila examinó los alrededores sin encontrar nada. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los arbustos, con la intención de regresar al castillo. Este maldito jueguito de las bolas de nieve era una estupidez de niños... Comenzó a avanzar, muy furioso… mejor lo dejaba hasta ahí…

Y entonces otra bola de nieve se estampó contra su espalda. Se volteó con rapidez.

Una figura delgada frente a él se vio descubierta y de improvisto echo a correr… y Draco tras de ella.

Hermione corría tan veloz como sus piernas y la nieve le permitían. El aire helado le congelaba los pulmones… Iba entre árboles, tratando de no trastabillar y de que su perseguidor no la atrapara, por supuesto. La adrenalina la tenía a millón… sin dejar de correr, volteó a ver… y para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Draco Malfoy no estaba.

-Pero si me estaba persiguiendo… - se lamentó. Se estaba divirtiendo tirándole bolas de nieve hasta que la descubrió y su juego no acordado de el gato y el ratón había empezado.

Se detuvo en un claro del bosque blanco, rodeado por arbustos… No había nadie… Sin moverse revisó los alrededores. Estaba sola. Quizás se había ido al castillo.

Desilusionada, después de estar un par de minutos postrada en el claro, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo cuando sintió como una gran bola de nieve colisionaba contra su espalda. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Dirigió su atención hacia donde venía la pelota.

Con que quieres jugar….- susurró sin dejar de sonreír. Con sigilo se agachó y tomó nieve entre sus manos enguantadas y empezó a moldar una pelota, todo esto sin bajar la vigilancia.

Solo un momento de descuido bastó para que su agresor asestara de lleno en su cara una pelota de nieve que la sentó en el suelo de pompas. Como pudo se quitó la nieve de la cara y se puso de pié de un salto. No pudo ver a nadie.

Se sentía como un cazador tratando de cazar a una gran serpiente que mucho antes le hubiera dado la pelea y ahora valiera un mundo tenerla presa. Atrapada… O tal vez sería ella un león que había querido ser agarrado por un cazador desde hace mucho atrás. ¿Cazador cazado?

Desde donde se encontraba pudo sentir como su presa se plantaba, sin la menor intención de no ser notado, tras ella.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el objeto de su atención. Draco Malfoy con una bola de nieve entre sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero negro y una gran sonrisa de triunfo estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Hermione estaba estática. Atrapada. El corazón le latía a mil. En un intento de zafarse de un destino incierto, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr como hubiera hecho momentos antes… y Draco igual. Un simple juego de niños… o al menos eso ellos creían.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba tras Hermione, velozmente y sin esfuerzo alguno; a diferencia de la castaña que hacía uso de toda su fuerza, dando la batalla. Después de un momento de carrera, ya Draco estaba prácticamente encima de Hermione.

En un rápido movimiento se le fue encima, sin intenciones de lastimarla. La castaña cayó bajo el peso del rubio, y entre una lucha de fuerzas y risas, rodaron por la nieve. Pararon su encuentro forrados en nieve, quedando ella abajo. Se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes y ambos concientes de que aquel juego era algo mágico, que no debía estar sucediendo y sin embargo, seguía.

La Griffindor seguía riendo… sentía que aquello era algo irreal. Ella con Malfoy jugando y riendo en la nieve como dos chiquillos… No, aquel vértigo, aquella corriente que la atraía tanto hacia el, no era de niños. No era un juego.

El Slytherin observaba sonriente a la castaña debajo de él. Como reía, como algunos rizos caían desordenadamente en su rostro, como la notaba encantadora y como… ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esto? No le importaba… no se arrepentía de haberle seguido el juego.

Hermione paró de reír para fijarse mejor en Draco. Algunos mechones rubios le rozaban la frente, notó como los sus ojos grises parecían más claros y hermosos que nunca. La piel pálida del chico había tomado un leve color rosa en los mofletes. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Ninguno de los dos ignoró la creciente atracción entre ambos. Y eso les asustó… Y eso no les importó… Y eso les gustó aún más.

Draco se humedeció los labios con la lengua y solo apartó su mirada cautiva en los ojos miel de la chica para posarlos en sus labios rojos de caramelo.

Sabiendo que eso jamás se repetiría, se acercó sin miedo, a su boca, con una urgencia casi loca y la besó. La besó con suavidad, sin tapar la pasión que lo caracterizaba. La besó como si su vida de repente girara en torno a ella. El beso se profundizó… y ahora se besaban como si de ello dependieran sus vidas, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera lo único de verdad en ese momento…

Se separaron después de lo que les pareció el más largo y maravilloso beso. Ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas mas encendidas aún, sonrió. El observó este gesto, pensó que jamás esa imagen se le borraría de la mente. Le dio un pequeño beso lleno de ternura en la boca y ella abrió los ojos, mostrando la grandeza de su color.

Después de aquello, las palabras sobraban. Eso que había estado oculto en lo más profundo de sus seres, salió a la luz. Todo aquel resentimiento y antipatía se desvaneció.

Sus alientos agitados se mezclaban.

¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONEEEE!!!!! – escucharon gritar a Ron a lo lejos.

Aterrizaron de golpe en la realidad… debían regresar. Con sus amigos, como si nada de eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Hermione… ¿Dónde estás?..- esta vez fue Harry.

Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano.

-Malfoy ¿Qué fue eso?... – logró articular ella, aún aturdida, ya cuando estaban parados uno al frente del otro.

El no respondió de inmediato.

Un beso Granger, el mejor beso que he tenido, para ser sincero – sonrió con suficiencia.

Ella soltó una carcajada, sorprendida.

Pero no te emociones, Malfoy. Tal vez no se vuelva a repetir- con una sonrisa triunfal, le dio la espalda para ir a reunirse con sus amigos. Pero el la detuvo asiéndola por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo.

¿A que juegas, Granger?- le preguntó intrépido.

No lo se… Pero ten algo seguro Malfoy, esto no es un juego de niños- dijo esto, le dio un último beso y lo dejó solo en el claro, sonriendo pícaramente.

FIN


End file.
